


Looking For Heaven, Found the Devil In Me

by vinterdrog



Series: The Sexperimenting 'Verse [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to tie you up,” he says, and Eduardo chokes on his pizza. Yeah, maybe Mark should’ve waited until he was done chewing, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Heaven, Found the Devil In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a companion piece to [I’ve been a fool and I’ve been blind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394147), but it’s not necessary to have read that first. This is pretty much porn, no plot. Title from Florence and the Machines "Shake It Out"  
> Lots of thanks to [listeningirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/listeningirl/pseuds/listeningirl) for brilliant beta work!

Eduardo’s visit is not a surprise, so Mark is there to pick him up at the airport. He hangs back in the arrivals area, because he wants to be able to see Eduardo before Eduardo sees him. This is his second trip to visit Mark, and it’s their fourth date, or whatever you call it when you’re in a long distance relationship and all of your so-called dates are at least four days long. They’re still- it’s still new, this thing. And fragile. Mark reminds himself not to forget how new and fragile this – whatever it is – is, still. 

He greets Eduardo with a quick peck on the cheek. People in public places really do have a hard time keeping their hands off their cell phone cameras, and _facebook official_ or not (what is Mark’s life coming to that _that_ is an actual term?) he does not want to deal with tabloids and local gossip blogs for the next few days, and he’s pretty sure Eduardo doesn’t want to either. 

“Did you sleep on the plane?” he asks once they are in the car and out of the parking lot. 

“A bit,” Eduardo replies, reaching back to get his sunglasses from his laptop bag. “I did some work too. And watched a movie. And did some more work. And slept. Why?” 

Mark smirks. 

“Because I plan to fuck you senseless when we get home.” 

It’s a good thing Mark is the one driving, because if he wasn’t, they probably would have stopped in the middle of the highway. 

“Wh- _what_?” Eduardo says, voice high-pitched. Mark shrugs and keeps his eyes on the road. 

“I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You. Senseless,” he repeats, emphasizing each word. Eduardo swallows. 

“Okay,” he says. Mark glances at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? That’s okay with you?” he asks. 

Eduardo nods. “I-” he clears his throat. “I would be okay with that.” 

“Good.”

* * *

Eduardo is, apparently, very _very_ okay with that, because he’s already half-hard when Mark shoves him against the wall in the hallway as soon as they’ve closed the door behind them. 

“I’m gonna blow you,” Mark says, in between placing kisses on Eduardo’s jaw. “And then we’re gonna order food, and eat it, because you’ll whine otherwise, and then we’ll go to bed.” 

“I won’t-,” Eduardo starts, but Mark interrupts him by kissing him. 

“Yes you will,” he says, and starts working on Eduardo’s fly. And because he has a theory he needs to test before carrying out his vague plans for the weekend, he says “Don’t move your hands,” before he presses Eduardo’s wrists against the wall on either side of him. He hears Eduardo’s sharp inhale, and bites his lip to hide his smirk as he goes down on his knees. Mark pulls Eduardo’s pants down just enough to get his cock out of his boxer briefs, and hears the thud of Eduardo’s head hitting the wall, while he sinks his mouth down on him. 

“Fuck, _Mark_ ,” he breathes, and Mark can tell he’s itching to run his fingers through Mark’s hair and hold him still and fuck his mouth, but he doesn’t. Not because Mark wouldn’t let him, but because Mark told him to keep his hands against the wall and Eduardo gets off on being told what to do and not, apparently. And Mark is planning to take full advantage of that. 

The problem right now though is that while Eduardo gets off on being told to keep his hands to himself, Mark gets off on having Eduardo touching him. He likes Eduardo’s hands in his hair, his fingers at the nape of his neck, palms stroking over his chest. This is a textbook case of not being able to eat the cake and still have it (if, you know, they made textbook cases out of sexual situations), so Mark has resigned himself to being the one who won’t get off _as much_ this weekend. Hell, it’s still sex, with Eduardo, so of course he’ll get off, spectacularly, but probably not with Eduardo’s hands on him. 

The rule only applies one way though, so Mark raises his hands and puts them on Eduardo's ass and squeezes. It makes him jerk forward, which Mark was kind of prepared for, so he pulls back just enough just in time to avoid gagging around the other man’s cock. 

Mark hasn't had the chance to learn everything there is to know about blowing Eduardo – they haven't really had that amount of time together yet, but he has picked up on a few things. He eases Eduardo's pants down a bit more and strokes his bared thighs. He takes Eduardo's cock in one hand, backs off a few inches and starts to lick it, while he sneaks his other hand in between Eduardo's legs the best he can, when there still are pants holding them together above the knees. He ghosts his fingers over Eduardo's perineum, and as expected, that becomes too much and Eduardo's hands come flying to settle in Mark's hair. 

Mark backs off completely and sits back on his heels to look up at Eduardo. 

"I said don't move," he says, voice raspy. Eduardo is looking at him, and Mark takes this opportunity to palm himself through his pants because _fuck_ he's hard. Eduardo moans at the sight and pulls his hands away from Mark's head slowly and sets them against the wall again. 

"Please," Eduardo begs, and Mark leans forward again, pressing his hand against his own crotch again. “Fuck, Mark, you’re-” and then he exhales like the air has been punched out of his lungs because Mark swallows as much as he can of Eduardo’s cock - which is a lot, but not all, but Mark figures he has the rest of his life to learn, so. 

“Fuck,” Eduardo repeats, in a much weaker voice. Mark sticks his hand down his own pants and briefly wonders if he also should try and gag Eduardo, but he quickly dismisses the idea when he realizes that he gets off on Eduardo’s sounds, and taking away both touch and sound is _not_ an option. 

Mark breaks away to lick his palm and he sees that Eduardo has closed his eyes. That won’t do. 

“Look at me,” Mark says, and Eduardo _whimpers_ , but does as he’s told and opens his eyes to look down at where Mark is kneeling at his feet. He closes them quickly again, but Mark pinches his thigh and glares up at him. “ _Look_ ,” he repeats with a stern voice, and Eduardo shudders with his whole body. Yeah, Mark’s plans for the weekend are totally gonna work out. 

“But Mark, I’ll- _I’ll come_ ,” Eduardo breathes, and Mark has to keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

“That’s kind of the point, Wardo,” he says and leans in to lick his cock from base to top. Eduardo is steadily leaking precome and Mark is licking it up almost greedily, twisting his tongue and trying to push him over the edge. He is jerking his own cock and he’s also close, but he wants Eduardo to come first, so he slides his hand back and drags his fingertips against Eduardo’s hole. It’s dry, and Mark won’t try to push in, but he presses his fingers against the rim, and tongues his slit, and glances up through his eyelashes to lock eyes with Eduardo and that _does it_ , Eduardo comes so hard and fast that Mark almost chokes. He comes back to himself quickly enough though and pulls back to be able to swallow, and jerks himself faster, and then Eduardo really can’t hold his hands back so he tangles his fingers in Mark’s hair and just as the last of Eduardo’s come dribbles out on Mark’s tongue, Mark comes. In his pants. 

He leans his forehead against Eduardo’s hip and breathes heavily against his thigh before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing up. 

“Welcome to California,” he says, placing light kisses on Eduardo’s cheek where a slight stubble is beginning to show. Eduardo smiles, bright and big, and turns his head to kiss Mark on the lips, licking his way into his mouth and probably tasting his own come. 

“Thank you,” he says when they break away. Mark’s pants are sticky, and between the two of them they’re pretty filthy, but Mark likes it.

They order pizza, and eat in the kitchen. Mark has been thinking about waiting to break his plans to Eduardo until they’re in the bedroom, but there is a slight risk that it won’t turn out well, and Mark really doesn’t want that tension in bed. So he does it now. 

“I want to tie you up,” he says, and Eduardo chokes on his pizza. Yeah, maybe Mark should’ve waited until he was done chewing, but whatever. 

“Obviously only if you’re okay with it,” he continues quickly when Eduardo doesn’t say anything. “But I- I just thought you... would be,” he finishes, a bit uneasily. 

“I,” Eduardo tries, but his voice croaks and he clears his throat. “I am. Okay with it.” He’s blushing furiously and won’t meet Mark’s eyes. Mark figures he wouldn’t agree if he didn’t want to, and he wants to think they’re past the stage where Eduardo does things only to please Mark, so he hopes it’s only embarrassment that prevents Eduardo from looking at him. 

“Have you... you’ve thought a lot about this, then?” Eduardo asks, trying for casual but missing completely. Mark smiles and takes a bite of his pizza. 

“Yeah,” he says with food in his mouth. Eduardo wrinkles his nose at that and Mark swallows. He shrugs. “You seem to get off on me telling you to keep still,” he says, which makes Eduardo blush even harder. “Do you want me to stop talking about it?” he asks. Eduardo nods. 

“Yes. It’s not... I’m- You can do it. Really, I want it, but... yeah. Stop talking about it.” 

“Okay.” They finish the rest of their dinner in silence, with Eduardo’s foot nudging Mark’s shins under the table a couple of times. 

“Do you want dessert?” Mark asks as he’s putting their plates in the sink. “I think Dustin left ice cream in the freezer. Or should we watch a movie, or...?” Eduardo comes up behind him and kisses his neck and Mark is not proud of it, but he completely loses his train of thought. 

“I don’t want dessert,” Eduardo mumbles straight into his ear. “I’m pretty tired though.” But what with the hard-on pressing into the small of Mark’s back, Mark doesn’t believe him for a second. 

“I’m sure you are,” he replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. “That’s too bad. I had plans for us tonight.” He turns around, and Eduardo is there to kiss him immediately. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can stay up a _bit_ longer,” Eduardo says, rubbing his cheek against Mark’s. Mark sets his hands on Eduardo’s hips and pushes him away a few inches. 

“If you do, you’ll have to do exactly as I say,” he says, his voice a bit sharper than he intended. Eduardo straightens and his eyes darken, so it doesn’t seem like he minds. 

“Okay,” he agrees, and Mark grabs his hand and drags him to the bedroom.

* * *

“Do you want a safeword?” Mark asks when they're in the bedroom and he's looking through his drawers for the silk rope he ordered a week ago. 

“What?” Eduardo asks. Mark finds what he’s looking for and turns around. 

“A safeword,” he repeats, twirling the rope between his fingers and watching Eduardo swallow hard at the sight of it. 

“I...” Eduardo begins but shuts his mouth again. He shrugs. “Okay. Err.” He looks around the room. “Yellow?” he suggests. Mark shrugs. It's a word he definitely won't say by mistake during sex, so. 

“Tell me if you get too uncomfortable,” he says and goes to sit on the bed. “Now, strip. Slowly.” 

Eduardo blushes but starts working on his shirt buttons, sliding his fingers between them slowly and glancing up at Mark occasionally. Eduardo is gorgeous. He hasn't gotten any less fit since Mark last visited him, rather the opposite. When the shirt is completely undone, he drops it off his shoulders, exposing his biceps and tan skin and muscles and _yes, please, thank you, everything_. He shoots a look at Mark, blushes even further at what he sees in his expression, and starts working on his fly. He makes quick work of his pants, and then he's standing almost naked in the middle of Mark's bedroom. 

“Those too,” Mark says and nods towards Eduardo's boxer briefs. “Then lay down on the bed. On your back.” Eduardo sheds his underwear, and Mark stands up to make way for him. Eduardo leans in for a kiss but Mark pulls away, glaring at him. 

“ _No touching_ ,” he says. Eduardo pouts, which makes Mark roll his eyes, but then he's climbing into bed and settling himself in the middle of it. Mark's grip on the rope tightens when he takes in the sight before him. He walks to the side of the bed and motions for Eduardo to give him his hand. He does, and with a few tries, Mark ties it to the bedpost. He walks around the bed, does the same to the other, and then he stops for a few moments to contemplate whether or not he should tie down his legs as well. He glances at Eduardo, who's following his every move, and decides that no, that would probably fall on the wrong side of torture right now. 

“Is this alright?” he asks, turning his full attention to Eduardo's expression. “Can you break free? Is it too hard?” Eduardo tugs experimentally on the ropes. 

“It's okay,” he says, sounding breathless. Mark doesn't find any contradiction in his face or eyes so he figures it is all right. 

“Tell me if you get too uncomfortable,” he says again. Eduardo nods. “And tell me if you like anything,” Mark continues. “I want to hear you.” 

Eduardo nods again, then says “Okay.” 

Mark starts to undress himself, and it's a bit unnerving with Eduardo watching his every move, but he makes quick work of his clothes and climbs into the bed, settling between Eduardo's legs. 

For all that, Eduardo is blushing - it's obvious that he totally gets off on this, because his cock is completely hard and leaking against his stomach. Mark bends down to suck him, but as soon as he licks up the precome, Eduardo arches up off the bed. Mark sits back on his heels immediately. 

“Don't move,” he says. “I'll tie your legs too if I need to, but I don't think you'd like that. So _don't. Move_.” He places his hands on Eduardo's thighs to keep him still as he goes down to suck him again, but he stops with his mouth hovering above the head. He locks eyes with Eduardo and smirks. “And don't come.” 

He dives straight into it, using every trick he has learned so far and eagerly picking up on new ones, twisting his tongue and going by the sounds Eduardo is making. He slides two fingers into his mouth along with Eduardo’s cock, making them wet, and then trailing them down across his balls and further, until they’re once again settled against the rim of his ass. He eases one finger in, gently, and Eduardo moans. 

“Mark, _please_.” Mark lifts his head. 

“You want it?” he asks, pushing his finger in further. Eduardo nods, and Mark pulls out, just to go in again with the second finger. “ _Tell me._ ” 

“I want-” Mark scissors his fingers and Eduardo’s breath hitches. “ _I want you to fuck me_ ,” he moans. Mark sits up, still with his fingers inside of Eduardo, and starts kissing his way up his sweat-covered stomach. 

“Ask nicely,” he says and withdraws his fingers as he kisses him deeply. Eduardo moans into his mouth at the loss, but Mark needs to reach over into the nightstand drawer, and he only has two hands. 

“Fuck me _please_ ,” Eduardo begs when they break away for air. And it’s tempting, it’s so, so tempting, but it doesn’t work with Mark’s plans, so he just kisses Eduardo once more, grabs the lube and a condom and eases his way down again. He makes sure to pay attention to the spot just below Eduardo’s jaw, then further down, teasing his nipples with his teeth. When he sees how desperately Eduardo is straining against the ropes, he can’t help but feel smugly proud at how good he tied the knots. 

“Mark, I’m gonna-,” Eduardo says, and Mark whips his head up to glare at him. 

“ _No_. You won’t come until I tell you to.” Eduardo bites his lip, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. 

“Okay,” he says after a shaky exhale. “But can you, just, _please_ , do something?” 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Mark says, and settles between Eduardo’s legs again. He pours lube and rubs it on both hands, and slides his fingers back into Eduardo’s ass, if only to keep up the pretense that he’s the one who’s gonna get fucked. He takes Eduardo’s cock in his mouth again, careful not to make it too good, and reaches back with his other hand to finger himself. He glances up quickly at Eduardo to see that his eyes are still closed, and when he feels ready he reaches for the condom. He tears the package open and moves until his knees are on either side of Eduardo’s hips. He rolls the condom onto Eduardo’s cock quickly and lowers himself until he feels the tip of it against his crack. 

“Ohmygod _Mark_ ,” Eduardo pants, and when Mark lowers himself further he really thinks Eduardo is going to tear the ropes. He doesn’t, though, and Mark figures they were worth what he had to spend on them. “Mark, _Mark_ , I’m gonna-” Eduardo says, again, and Mark stills. 

“I’m gonna say this one more time, Wardo,” he says, panting with the effort to keep still while simultaneously trying to keep his voice level and authoritative. “ _You will not come until I tell you to_.” He clenches his ass around Eduardo’s cock and shoots him a warning look. _Don’t you dare_ , and Eduardo nods, so Mark knows he got his point across. He raises up a bit just to be able to slam down again and _fucking hell_ it’s been too long and it feels _so good_. 

He feels Eduardo trembling underneath him, and he _sees_ Eduardo trembling underneath him, when he really takes in the sight that is on display in his own bed. 

Eduardo is stretched out, his tanned body in sharp contrast to the white sheets. There’s a thin layer of sweat covering his body and the muscles under his skin are showing when he strains against the rope, wanting to touch Mark so desperately but yet unable to. Mark touches himself instead, gripping around his cock with a hand still slick from lube. He leans down, braces himself with a hand just above Eduardo’s shoulder, next to his head. The head of his cock brushes against Eduardo’s stomach every time he thrusts. He’s close, and he has no idea how Eduardo has managed not to come yet. The thought that it is _just_ because Mark _told him_ not to is thrilling, and that almost does it for Mark. He leans down and tries to kiss Eduardo but it’s too sloppy, too wet, so he settles for just leaning his forehead against Eduardo’s. Eduardo’s eyes are closed, so Mark says 

“Wardo, come on, open your eyes,” and he hates how desperate he sounds but Eduardo obeys, and opens his eyes. “Come on,” Mark pants, jerking his cock faster and clenching harder around Eduardo’s cock in his ass, “ _come_.” 

Eduardo moans loudly into Mark’s mouth, his hips arching up and meeting Mark in his thrusts downwards. He’s moaning Mark’s name in an endless loop of _MarkMarkMarkfuckohgodMark_ and he’s coming, and Mark is coming, and _holy fuck_. Mark’s wrist gives out and he collapses on top of Eduardo, he’s not even done coming but he can’t hold himself up anymore and continues to smear his come between them. He can feel Eduardo’s cock starting to soften, but he doesn’t want to move, can’t move, not until Eduardo starts shifting underneath him. He’s silent at first, but then he says 

“Mark, please,” in a voice that has nothing to do with orgasms, and all of Mark’s senses come back to him. “Untie me now, please,” Eduardo asks, and Mark raises as gently as he can, still wincing when Eduardo’s cock slides out of his ass, but shuffling toward the corner of the bed to untie him. As soon as the second wrist is released, Eduardo’s hands are on him, dragging him down, closer. 

“Come here,” he mumbles and cradles Mark in his arms until Mark can’t possibly come any closer. Eduardo kisses him, light and sweet, and buries his fingers in Mark’s curls to scratch his head. 

“That was... intense,” he says after a while. Mark only hums appreciatively, because, _head scratches_. He can’t expect more from him. Eduardo laughs quietly and stills his fingers. Mark squints at him in the dim light of the bedroom, trying to read anything out of Eduardo’s expression. He’s tired though, and fails. 

“Did you like it?” he asks instead. Now Eduardo is the one humming, but it doesn’t sound non-committal. “Would you like to do it again?” Mark inquires. He needs to know, because _he_ liked it. Eduardo kisses him. 

“Yes, I liked it,” he says, blushing. “And yes, I’d- like to do it again. Not every time, but. Sometimes.” 

“Good.” 

“We should really shower, though,” Eduardo says, reaching down to drag his fingers through the drying come on their stomachs. 

“We can wait,” Mark replies, shuffling closer and trapping Eduardo’s hand between them. Eduardo snorts. 

“I swear to god, it’s almost as if you _like_ being filthy.” Mark doesn’t reply. Eduardo has his hand conveniently close to Mark’s cock though, so he can feel when it twitches weakly at Eduardo’s comment, even after two orgasms in just a few hours. 

“Oh my god,” Eduardo says, faintly, scooting back a few inches to really take in Mark’s expression. “You really like... okay.” He leans in to kiss Mark again, deeper and dirtier this time. “Okay,” he repeats when they break for air, and he’s smiling. _Okay_. 


End file.
